End of Innocence
by Grishhak
Summary: Die NEtstehung der Orks aus meiner sicht, vorsicht! unter einfluss von Nightwish entstanden ;-)


End of innocence

Die Sterne. Leuchtende Punkte auf dem schwarzen Grund des Himmels. Das erste, was er je sah. Damals, als er seine Augen zum ersten Mal öffnete, gab es nichts anderes. Nur die Sterne über ihm und er selbst. Erst nach wie Ewigkeiten erscheinenden Augenblicken nahm er die anderen Gestalten wahr.

Er drehte den Kopf, seine erste Bewegung. Um ihn herum lagen noch andere Körper. Körper wie der seine, wie er feststellte. Auch sie sahen als erstes die Sterne. Er bewegte sich wieder. Dann richtete er sich auf. Zuerst noch wackelig stand er da, auf seinen eigenen Beinen. Dann machte er seinen ersten Schritt. Dann noch einen. Und noch einen. Immer weiter ging er, bis zum Ufer des Sees, an dem sie lagen.

Er sah auf die glatte Oberfläche, in der sich die Sterne spiegelten. Und er sah noch etwas. Er bückte sich und die Gestalt im Wasser tat es ihm gleich. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und berührte die Oberfläche. Nass. Nass und kalt. Der Andere berührte sie auch, doch er konnte ihn nicht anfassen, überall nur das Wasser. Langsam verstand er und ihm kam ein Gedanke. Zuerst noch schillernd und verschwommen schien er vor ihm zu schweben, doch immer deutlicher werdend, bis er schließlich klar vor seinen Augen stand. Er öffnete seine Lippen und sprach zum ersten Mal ein Wort.

„Laindîr" Geflüstert und doch so wichtig, sein Name. Immer und immer wieder wiederholter er ihn, als wolle er ihn sich für immer einprägen. Und wirklich, das wollte er. Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf und sah sich um. Auch die Anderen waren auf den Beinen. Ein paar standen zusammen und redeten mit hellen Stimmen miteinander. Er ging zu ihnen und er konnte sie verstehen. Auch er redete mit.

So vergingen Tage, Wochen, Monate, niemand zählte, denn es gab keinen Unterschied zwischen Tag und Nacht. Immer waren die Sterne am Himmel. Alles war.. war so friedlich, ja, so friedlich und wunderschön. Laindîr lachte mit den Anderen und spielte mit ihnen. Wie ein Kind war er, obwohl er schon als Erwachsener erwacht war. Er kannte weder Furcht noch Schmerzen, noch kannten es die Anderen.

Bis zu jenem Tage. Jener schicksalsträchtige Tag, an dem er sich einmal zu weit von der Gruppe entfernte. Nur wenige Schritte weit ging er in den Wald, doch mit dem, was dort auf ihn wartete, hatte er nicht gerechnet, denn er kannte keine Gefahr. Und jetzt, jetzt stand er ihm gegenüber.

Ihm. Ja, wer war der, der dort im Wald gewartet hatte? Alt war er, auch schon zu dieser jungen Zeit. Und grausam war er. Grausamer als je ein Wesen zuvor, grausamer selbst als alle Wesen, die noch sein mochten. Und noch etwas war er. Er war von dem Wunsch getrieben, ein eigenes Wesen zu erschaffen. Voll Zorn hatte er daher auf Laindîr und seine Gefährten gesehen. Voll Zorn auf die Perfektion der Kinder Illuvatars, die dort unschuldig an den Ufern der Wasser des Erwachens spielten und lachten. Neid bewegte ihn.

Er ergriff Laindîr und brachte ihn in seine Festung. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben spürte Laindîr Furcht, doch er wusste nicht, was es war, er fühlte es nur. Wütend auf das Werk Illuvatars warf Melkor Laindîr in einen seiner Kerker. Dort blieb der Elb, abgeschlossen von der Außenwelt, weit entfernt von seinen Kameraden. Alleine.

Doch das war nicht das schlimmste. Denn noch etwas war ihm genommen worden: Das Licht der Sterne. Hoffnungslosigkeit gesellte sich zu seiner Furcht und noch immer konnte er seinen Gefühlen keinen Namen geben, zu neu waren sie für ihn. So neu und so grausam.

Lange, Ewigkeiten, blieb er mit seinen Gefühlen im Dunkel des Kerkers. Und sie nagten an ihm, seine Gefühle. Zuerst nur leicht, doch immer stärker, bis er es schließlich fühlen konnte. Schmerz. Noch ein Gefühl, das er nicht zu benennen vermochte. Und doch war es da, allzeit präsent und quälend.

Unaufhaltsam verstrich die Zeit. Es schien, als wäre Laindîr vergessen worden, dort in seinem Loch, inmitten der Dunkelheit und seinen Gefühlen. Niemand schien sich an ihn zu erinnern, niemand sah nach ihm, nicht einmal der, der sein Schicksal gewesen war und noch sein sollte.

Und langsam, unendlich langsam, fing auch er an, zu vergessen. Anfangs noch widerstrebend, doch mit der Zeit immer bereitwilliger vergaß er sein Leben, die Welt und auch, ganz am Ende, sich selbst. Er vergaß seinen Namen, das wichtigste, was es je führ ihn gegeben hatte, einfach vergessen.

Und so geschah es. Mit seinem Namen verlor er auch seinen Willen, zu sein. Sein Geist brach, nach so langer Zeit. Er war kein Elb mehr, noch konnte er je wieder einer seines Volkes sein. Er gehörte nun zu einem anderen Volk, er war der Begründer einer neuen Rasse, den Orks.

Als er dies erkannte, öffnete sich die Tür und Licht fiel auf ihn. Ungläubig verließ er sein Gefängnis und fand sich in der Welt, die er vergessen hatte, wieder. Doch sie war nicht mehr die gleiche, nicht für ihn. Geblendet vom Licht der Sterne schloss er die Augen. Die Sterne, die er einst so geliebt hatte, nun hasste er sie.

Hass. Noch ein neues Gefühl. Doch nun konnte er es benennen. Nun konnte er sie alle benennen, die Gefühle, die er habt hatte, die Furcht, die Hoffnungslosigkeit und auch den Schmerz. Sie alle kannte er, sie waren ihm nicht mehr fremd. Doch alle anderen hatte er für immer verloren, Gefühle wie Freundschaft, Treue und Freude, nichtssagende Wörter für ihn.

Doch jemand war zufrieden. Mit Genugtuung sah Melkor auf seine Schöpfung. Es war geglückt. Der erste der Orks war geschaffen. Und sein Opfer, nie mehr wurde es, wie es einmal war, denn nie mehr lernte es die Gefühle, die es in der Dunkelheit zurückgelassen hatte. Für immer sollten nun diese neuen Empfindungen bei ihm sein und ihn antreiben, Hass, geboren aus der Furcht, aus der Hoffnungslosigkeit, aus dem Schmerz, immer gegen die Werke Illuvatars, das sollte sein Schicksal sein. Und es war sein Schicksal.

Ende.

So, das ganze habe ich unter Einfluss von Nightwish geschrieben..

Bitte sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet!

PS: Laindîr heißt übersetzt: Freier Mann


End file.
